U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,632, issued on Sep. 5, 2000 to Planas, Sr. et al. (“the '632 patent”) disclosed a hybrid electrical cable. A hybrid electrical cable is an integrated, insulated electrical cable that combines both power conductors and voice/data signal conductors overlaid by an outer insulating sheath or jacket. The '632 patent hybrid cable included a first group of one or more conductors for transmitting AC power and a second group of one or more conductors for transmitting voice or data signals. Because of the proximity of the power conductors and the voice/data conductors, shielding and/or isolating the data/voice conductors from electromagnetic emissions emitted by the power conductors was of paramount concern. A first insulation sheath enclosed the first group of one or more power conductors. A second insulation sheath enclosed the second group of voice/data signal conductors.
The '632 patent disclosed that the first and second insulation sheaths included an inner layer of organic compound material and outer layer of magnetic material. The magnetic material preferably was barium ferrite. The barium ferrite layer in the first and second insulation sheaths advantageously isolated the second group of voice/data conductors from the magnetic field generated by the first group of power conductors.
The advantages of providing a single integrated cable having both power and voice/data conductors has obvious cost and installation advantages compared with utilizing two or more separate power, data and/or voice lines or cables. The '632 patent is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
While the hybrid cable disclosed in the '632 patent represented a significant advance over state of the art electrical cables, additional improvements were desirable, including making a cable having improved electromagnetic absorption and shielding capabilities, greater power and data capacity and being easier and less costly to manufacture.